Mephiles the Dark
"It's futile. The world will betray you. Why fight at all? Why risk your life for those who will persecute you later?" - Mephiles the Dark, Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) Mephiles the Dark (闇のメフィレス Yami no Mefiresu) is one of the primary antagonists in Sonic the Hedgehog (2006). He is the malevolent conscience, mind and will of the sun god Solaris. Mephiles was born during the Solaris Project when the experiments on Solaris split him into Mephiles and Iblis. After his birth, Mephiles was sealed inside the Scepter of Darkness by Shadow the Hedgehog, but was freed ten years later during a skirmish between Shadow, Rouge and Dr. Eggman. After his release, Mephiles orchestrated a centuries-long plan to release Iblis from Princess Elise and rejoin with it, which succeeded when he killed Sonic the Hedgehog. He then re-merged with Iblis, remaking Solaris, but was defeated by Sonic, Shadow and Silver, and subsequently erased from existence The P Team Storyline The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of The Sith Stalker Mephiles debuts here as a member of the Elders of the Realm. He is sent by Mechuckles to kill some Phobos's men and deadly injured others alongside Demona and Goro. Like Voldemort, Mephiles don't trust in Lord of Darkness. Meister of War Mephiles returning here and join Zorg and his empire. Mephiles remeet his old enemies, Sonic, Shadow, Silver, and their friends. TGTTA 2 The Joker brings in Mephilles into the legion when Shadow joins Slade to counter this and Mephilles is used to be the legion's time machine through his powers and he comes in contact with the heroes on many occasions, before Shadow offs him. Chronciles of Great New Empire Mephiles is creation of Giygas Allies: Elder God, Elders of the Realm, Mechuckles, The Robotic Empire, Zorg,Giygas(creator), The Joker, The Legion of Past, Present and Future Evil Enemies: Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Princess Elise, Shadow, Rogue, E123 Omega, Silver, Blaze, Eggman, The Helper Squad, The Striker Force, The Omega League, Scorpion's squad, The V Crusaders, The Speed Crusade, The Alpha Team, The B Team, Slade's Ensemble,Force of Hevenburg Gallery Mephiles the Dark 2.jpg Mephiles the dark.jpg Mephiles 23 2.png Mephiles 23.jpg Mephiles 2.png Mephiles.jpg 78650064653e62f33fd6fe5d642efc040aa6caa7_hq.jpg a06e1a4f6b4475dae34f7fea4679773b--sonic-boom-mephiles-the-dark.jpg 1391027-sonic-the-hedgehog-2006.jpg mephiles.png mephiles_1.png kisspng-sonic-the-hedgehog-sonic-forces-shadow-the-hedgeho-5aea8793755117.8940509915253195714805.jpg Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Characters that hail from the Sonic Universe Category:Mass Murderers Category:Sadists Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Megalomaniacs Category:The Dreaded Category:Devils Category:Immortals Category:Rivals Category:Sociopaths Category:Shape Shifters Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Non Humans Category:Scary Characters Category:Psychopath Category:Teleporters Category:Elders of the Realm Category:Slanderers Category:Characters in The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of the Sith Stalker Category:Characters of inconceivable age Category:Demon Category:Yellow Eyed Characters Category:Successful Villains Category:Creepy Awesome Characters Category:The new Elders of the Realm Empire Members Category:Characters in Meister of War Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Dan Green Category:Evil Genius Category:Incriminators Category:Characters in LOTM: Battle to the End Category:Likable villains Category:Fearmongers Category:Strong and Skilled Characters Category:Immortal demons Category:Villains without Reason or Motive Category:Time Travelers Category:Hell Councils Category:Characters favorite by TheBrideKing Category:Characters favorite by Baalbeck Category:Characters in LOTM: Weirdmageddon Category:TheBrideKing's Favorite Villains Category:The Legion of Past, Present and Future Evil Category:The Joker's Old Rogue Gang Category:Characters in TGTTA 2 Category:Villains in TGTTA 2 Category:Tricksters Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Cheaters Category:Outright Characters Category:Liars Category:Card-Carrying Villains Category:Provoker Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Evil Creations Category:Murderers Category:Umbrakinetic Characters